You Want My What!
by Mimi Blossoms Aeris 15
Summary: Over 10 years after the 02 adventure (& ignoring the epilogue), the Kamiyas have a formal reunion. Matt sees the girl he'd hated yet loved so much with another guy. He takes this chance to get his revenge. Matt/Mimi/Michael. [COMPLETE]


**A/N:** OK, I've decided to change the title of this fanfic. It's still called "Hazel Eyes" but I think I'm gonna have to change it into "You Want My What?!" instead. I am liking that line that Mimi said. Hahah… Actually it was my friend's idea. She just found that line hilarious. The fic is still here. It's still the same old story. There is not much dialogue in this fanfic, b/c I can't write conversations. This story is usually in Matt's point of view. Just to warn you, Matt is kinda mean in this story… oh and this is a MIMATO. If you don't like Mimato, then don't read this. =) Thanks!! Oh and before I forget, this is a Matt/Mimi/Michael triangle fic. Actually, out of all the MIMATO fics I've written, I like this one the best… and it's the one with the least reviews. -_- BTW, Tai isn't drunk when he saw Mimi, although it would've been funny.

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to my friend, Charissa, cos she loves Matt and Mimi. And she actually loves this fic! 

**"You Want My What?!" (Hazel Eyes)  
**by Kristine 

Yamato Ishida gave one last look at himself in the mirror, making sure he looked just as good. Wearing a formal suit, he smiled at himself in satisfaction, admiring his own good looks. Only then it came to realize that he was going to the Kamiya party alone, alone all alone with no one else to accompany him. The party was, of course, Tai's idea. It was a reunion of all the digidestined from around the world. Although he had been waiting for this for months, the thought of actually being there somehow worried him. 

He arrived at the hall party just in time to see most of them. He wasn't late. He wasn't too early either. Matt was impressed at the formality as a man greeted him to take his coat. His blue eyes wandered about the wide ballroom and also admired the beautiful girls dancing away with their partners. He recognized some of them and he walked slowly as if hesitating to find his friends.

A touch on his shoulder made him turn around to find Tai. As usual, Tai gave him his friendly smile as he welcomed his best friend. He was holding a glass of champagne in his hand as he spoke to him. He mostly talked about how he got hold of the other digidestined and how he and Izzy got flamed on the Internet. Even though his adventures in the Digital World had been over for over ten years, he could still remember their adventures as if it they all happened yesterday.

Matt was about to speak when they both turned toward the entrance at the announcement of Mimi and Michael's arrival. Matt's gaze quickly turned to the brunette. Michael was escorting her, obviously, as he noticed immediately her tight hold onto his arm. How often they must long for each other. Matt rolled his eyes, as he remembered Mimi. Unlike the rest of the gang, he had no wonderful memories with her. She was really not the girl he had liked hanging around with. It wasn't just because of her and her annoying high-pitched voice. It was because she was Mimi. Society adored her. Matt did not. They were fond of her innocence, her sincerity. Of course, Matt was not.

"Will you look at that hot chick," Tai said. Matt knew who he was talking about as his gaze was on Mimi. His brown eyes were glued on her and Matt almost snorted in disgust.

"Hi Tai," Mimi greeted as she and Michael approached them. Her eyes quickly turned to Matt and smiled. "and Matt."

Already, Matt looked annoyed at her presence. He knew he should walk away from this conversation, but somehow his feet were suddenly glued on the ground that he found it hard to move. He sighed, irritated at his own behavior. Like she always did, Mimi started babbling on and on forever. And like he always did, he paid no attention to her speech. Matt tried his best not to roll his eyes on her, not to make her assume how much she annoyed him. She and Michael, after all, came all the way down here to Japan from America. He wasn't just about to shrug their "special" guest off like that.

Still, she continued with her conversation with Tai and Michael. It was as if he wasn't even there, but he tried his best to pretend to listen, but to no avail. Matt found his eyes wandering at her features, her cream skin and her lovely gown that she wore. Her beautiful features took his breath away. Matt, holding his breath, stared at Mimi. Her hazel eyes were on Tai's eyes and she was speaking, still saying something… But her voice somehow faded away. Her lips continued to move, though. He looked at her lips now. If only he could put his own lips on those…

Matt blinked at the laughter he heard from Tai, Mimi, and Michael. He couldn't believe what he had done. Was he just daydreaming about Mimi just now? Yeah, right. But as their laughter continued, Mimi's laughter faded when their gaze met. She looked at Matt, her eyes narrowing, and pointed to him as if she was accusing him of something. "You didn't find my joke funny, Matt? What, you think you're too good for me?" she teased.

But he could see beyond those hazel eyes of hers, and he could tell that she looked a little hurt despite her teasing. Perhaps she knew how much Matt annoyed her. Perhaps she'd known all along how much he did not like her. Her knowledge of that somehow intrigued him, if not, sort of bothered him. But Matt knew it better than anyone that he was trapped now, as Mimi still held his gaze, waiting for his answer.

Matt simply just shook his head, annoyed at his own thoughts. He wanted to say something, something to make her feel better, but nothing came out of his mouth as he coldly took his gaze away from Mimi. Although he wanted to apologize for not paying attention, he only turned away from her uninterested. Matt could see the hurt in Mimi's face from the corner of his eye, and he almost smiled in amusement. Matt almost forgot that Mimi, too, was a great actress. He wished she could just stop that phony act. He'd had enough of that from her from the past years he'd known her.

What he did not really admit, though, was the fact that Mimi's joke had hit him straight into his heart. Even though he was so good at hiding his pain, he was melting inside, praying that she would stop. He no longer wanted to get involved with her, especially in a relationship. Shaking his head in disbelief, he sighed and met the cold glare of Mimi's date. His blue eyes were as cold as ice. Matt accepted the challenge and stared back at the American Digidestined. Eye to eye, the two stared at each other and they stood there frozen. 

It would have probably had lasted an eternity if Mimi had not interrupted them. Mimi giggled as she held onto her dear Michael and asking him to dance as her favorite waltz came on. He noticed a faint blush on Michael's cheeks as Mimi flirted with him and batted her eyelash on him. Matt felt something uncomfortable shifting in his stomach. He wanted to puke, that was why. He made a fist as he watched Michael and Mimi together, laughing like they were the only people alive. Although he thought that he was going to feel a lot better now that Mimi was dancing with Michael, he only felt worse. He felt an uncomfortable pain jabbing through his heart, as if his heart was crying out for someone. Some brunette girl with beautiful hazel eyes and a high-pitched voice who complained too much. That was what his heart was crying for.

He rolled his eyes again. He was definitely attracted to her, but it could not be love, of course. How could he fall in love with some girl that he did not even like? Mimi was the last person he'd want to spend the rest of his life with. Mimi only looked for money. She was the type of girl who wanted a "romantic" boyfriend, the prince charming type. Perhaps somebody who can protect her or somebody that would treat her like a princess. It was definitely not Yamato "Matt" Ishida. Why not? For once, he had treated her like she was some phony that whined too much. He did not hate her, but he was certainly not pleased with her acting. What she needed was a gentleman that will respect her and provide her needs. Someone cool and someone that would understand her better. And that someone would probably be that American D.D that everybody loved so much.

Matt watched Mimi and Michael dancing now, her laughter ringing through his ears. It was innocent laughter. It was like a laugh from a sincere girl that he had once knew. Or did he really know that old sincere Mimi? Perhaps not. He continued watching the couple as they gracefully danced on the dance floor. Mimi caught him staring. For a full five second, they stared at one another, but Matt quickly--coldly--looked away from her in a sudden. He could not stand watching her hazel eyes. He could not stand her looking at him. He could not stand her dancing with Michael. He could not stand her being here. He could not stand this party. 

Knowing that it was too dangerous to be there any longer, he walked away, leaving a curious Tai Kamiya behind.

*****

Tai's chocolate brown eyes curiously eyed his best friend as he suddenly walked away from him without a word. Ever since Mimi and Michael had arrived, he had been quiet. He also noticed how _rude_ he had been with Mimi. Even though he knew that Matt was always calm, he knew that something was bothering him. And whatever it was, he was going to find out. Perhaps he might even help him fix it.

*****

Mimi saw him. She saw the angry, the hatred in Yamato "Matt" Ishida's cold blue eyes whenever they looked at her own sensitive hazel eyes. She also saw him leaving and she knew that he was in fury. Why he was angry, she did not know. But she knew one thing though. Her and Mr. Ishida would never ever get along. Never. It was like mixing oil and water. It was impossible. She never meant to joke at him like that. She was only playing. She just wanted to start a conversation with him.

But Mimi knew. She knew about his dirty glares ever since she and Michael had arrived. She, of course, was not stupid to know that Yamato Ishida just hated her so much. Whenever he would look at her, she could tell that he wanted to do something to her, something to hurt her. She could never satisfy him! He acted as though he knew everything in the world, and that he was so important. He always ignored her! She tried to act "nicer" to him, and what did she get in return? Nothing, but his cold stare. Whatever happened to that old Ishida that she knew? The guy that had once supported her. The guy that had stood by her whenever she was in pain.

Obviously that old Yamato was gone now. When he will come back, Mimi did not want to know. Mimi sighed as she rested her left hand on Michael's shoulder. She, at least, thought she would get a warm greeting from him but instead she got a "cold" greeting. Maybe no greeting at all! Furious, she gripped onto Michael's hand tighter and led him to the dance instead.

Michael gave her a look, but Mimi only continued her not-so-graceful moves. When he could no longer follow her lead, Michael tightened his hold on her to stop her from making a fool of herself. "What's the matter with you?" he asked softly and gently.

Mimi looked at his blue eyes, his blue eyes that she wished were someone else's. When she saw the concern in Michael's eyes, she looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Michael…" she quietly said.

Michael seemed to understand. "You're tired. Let's get something to drink."

He led her to the table where to find her a glass of champagne and watched her gulped the whole thing down in one second. He looked at her and placed an arm over her shoulder. Michael could still sense that something was still bothering her. He didn't bother to ask. He didn't want to know for he knew that deep down it was that Ishida guy that had done this to her. As much as it had hurt him, he could only take care of Mimi now. She seemed wounded by the treatment that Yamato had given her. The best thing he could do for her right now was to support her and be by her side.

The two of them were silent for the longest time, both of them afraid to break the silence. But Michael could read the message clearly. There was this big barrier building up between them. And neither one of them would dare break that barrier.

****

Matt was now standing, watching the dancers dancing their heart away, as he leaned on the wall. The thought of that cold glare that Michael had left him had its effects. He felt numb and cold, he did not know what to do with it. But he stood there by himself, eyeing the people of the party. He knew this party was for them. And for him too. Still, he was not enjoying himself.

He caught sight of his best friend as he approached him. He laughed, giving him a mischievous look. Matt raised an eyebrow at his friend. He was too busy to deal with Tai right now, and whatever his plan was…

"Hey man! Why did you take off like that?" Tai playfully punched him.

Matt glared at him coolly. He really was not up to his jokes.

"Okay, here's the deal. As you know, this is the party for us, D.D's, right?" Tai reminded his friend. Matt only looked at him blankly. Tai then took out a hat. Inside it were pieces of paper, each folded. "Pick a partner, man! It's time we start the cotillion!"

At that remark, Matt suddenly blinked. "What cotillion?" he asked.

Tai leaned over to whisper to him. "It's a surprise me and Kari thought of the last minute. It's not really one of those 'real' cotillions that you find in French affairs. But it's really fun, now come on, pick a partner. My sister's handing out names as well. Go on."

Matt shot him a look, but Tai didn't seem to notice. Reluctantly, he reached into the hat and grabbed a paper. He opened up the paper and his eyes almost bulged out at the surprised look in his face. "What the…?!" he exclaimed incredulously. 

"What? Who did you get?" Tai asked.

"I will not do this, Tai!" Matt retorted, giving him the paper. Tai smiled when he read Mimi's name on it. "She will not be my partner for this dance!"

Tai couldn't hold his laughter. "Come on. It's only a dance. Cool it."

Matt sighed, defeated.

"Come on, Matt. You know Mimi. It's not like she's gonna make a fool of you. She's a great dancer. Be lucky to have her as your partner." Tai led him toward Mimi and Michael. "Now be a gentleman and ask Miss Mimi to dance with you."

****

Matt wanted to suddenly vanish into thin air and never face Mimi Tachikawa ever again. This dumb cotillion shit was bull. He knew it. He knew that Tai was planning on something, but surely he did not plan him to have him dance with Miss Mimi Tachikawa, now did he? He made his way through the crowd. He could see Mimi and Michael now. He took a deep breath. Now why was he suddenly nervous? 

Finally, he approached the couple. The two of them seemed surprised to find him there. They were obviously not expecting him. Matt noticed Michael avoiding his gaze, pretending as if he was not there. His gaze then found Mimi's. Matt didn't come here to deal with Michael. He came here to request a dance from Miss Mimi. He surely did not want to start another staring contest against Michael.

Matt's face almost lit up as Mimi gave him a smile. That smile once again reminded Matt on how phony she was. Sure Mimi was cute as hell, but he knew that smile meant fakeness. Matt would so not fall for her schemes. She had this way of wrapping men around her skinny little fingers. She was a con artist, a professional one. And as Mimi flashed him that charming grin, he tried his best not to smile back as much as it had hurt resisting it. That smile was so cute, but Mr. Ishida would not fall for that. He knew that she had done that to a lot of guys when they were still in high school. He would not let this little bitch manipulate him like she had done in their teenage years.

Matt then tried to recall why he was here. What was his purpose of coming here and interrupting this perfect couple? Was he here to tear them apart? Why did he come to her anyway? Did he really want to dance with her? Did he really just let Tai Kamiya trick him into getting Mimi to dance with him? What was it? Still, he couldn't help but feel proud of himself as he valiantly faced Michael's penetrating stare.

"H-Hi Matt…" Mimi warmly greeted sheepishly.

When Matt didn't reply, she stood there awkwardly as if waiting for him to say something. Mimi adjusted the bouquet of flowers that she had been holding since her arrival. Matt assumed it was from Michael. He looked straight into Mimi's hazel eyes, and could have sworn he saw passion in them. Would it be possible for this Mimi Tachikawa to have a heart of gold? Ha. She sure was not the type.

Without realizing it, Matt took step forward and offered Mimi his arm. "I wish to dance with you, if you may, Miss Mimi." The formality of his tone shocked both Mimi and Matt. But Michael's expression was hard to read. He just stood there as if he had been expecting it all.

Matt's heart jumped when he saw Mimi's crimson cheeks. She looked up at Michael hesitantly. "I-I…"

Matt enjoyed the fury in Michael's expression. He looked at Mimi's date, raising an eyebrow. Michael made a fist and glared at him. Matt could have smiled in amusement. He didn't plan to be competing with Michael like this, but he was enjoying it. Oh how he loved breaking the power of true love. When Mimi suddenly touched his hand, Matt almost shivered at the softness of her skinny fingers. His own hand tensed as he wrapped his hands around hers. He gave one last cold glance at Michael before he led Mimi to the dance floor.

****

She knew that leaving Michael like that was not a good idea. Especially when she was hanging around Ishida. But Mimi was aware that Matt enjoyed holding her hand like that. Of course, she too was liking his touch. But she could tell that he had only done that to piss off Michael. Although she knew she should have rejected Matt's request, Mimi had wanted so much to have Mr. Ishida all to herself. She wanted to talk to him. She could not even remember the last time they were alone together to talk privately. At first, she was surprised by his request. But now it made sense to her. He only wanted to dance with her to score a point from Michael. It pained her to think like that, but she knew, she knew that Matt would never ever touch her. Heck, he hated her!

Matt led her to dance and Mimi looked at his handsome features. He had matured, she could tell that. And he had grown so much taller than her. Mimi pictured the days they spent in the Digital World. She had no memories of Matt, though. Perhaps she did, but not much. She and Matt had hardly even talked to each other when they were little. That was all in the past now.

They dance along the soft ballad smoothly until Mimi found herself speaking. "Why?" she blurted out.

Matt looked at her. "Why what?" 

"Why did you ask me to dance with you?" was her full question.

At first, Matt avoided her gaze. He couldn't lie to her. He couldn't hurt her either. "Interesting question." He replied instead. Matt was not in the mood to explain the 'fake' cotillion that Tai had told him about earlier. He surely did not want to tire himself to explain that Michael had provoked him. "Maybe it's because I feel sorry for you or because you look so cute tonight. Or it might be because I like you."

Matt's eyes sparked as he noted Mimi's red face. He loved playing tricks on her. She avoided Matt's gaze as she sighed, almost in rage. Matt stroked her long brown hair as they continued dancing. "I'll just leave you wondering why…" Matt added mysteriously. How he loved torturing her like this. This made up for her behavior in their teen years. 

At that remark, Mimi felt his warm breath. She nervously tensed and tightened her grip on Yamato. How cruel can this jerk get? Mimi thought and rested her head on his chest. So cruel. So mean. So… Yamato! As much as it pained her so, she did her best to hide how much his words hurt her. She tried her best not to cry, but she sniffed softly and closed her eyes. She must be strong. She must not let this jerk ruin this reunion party for her. After all, Mimi didn't come here to be tortured by Ishida. She came here to have a good time. She would not dare shed a tear in front of the most insensitive being she'd known on the planet. She'd rather die than cry. Mimi had to appear as though his painful words didn't affect her. It was too hard to resist his cruel words, but she knew she had to try her best. For her own sake. For her and for Michael.

As if suddenly remembering Michael, Mimi looked up and noticed Michael was already gone. She stopped suddenly, but Matt only tightened his grip on her. Oh no, he would not let Mimi escape. Not now that he was about to get his revenge.

She looked up to meet Matt's gaze. "I'm sorry, Matt. I have to get going."

Matt smiled wickedly. "Where, to see that American boyfriend of yours?"

Mimi lowered her gaze and Matt could tell she was hurt. He was about to say an apology when he suddenly remembered that she was a really "good actress". "No. We're not through yet, Miss Tachikawa." Matt told her firmly as he held her and led her to the dance.

She, again, forced herself not to scream, not to cry, not to complain. She knew he'd had enough of that when they were little. "Please let me go, Mr. Ishida." She shot back, her tone defensive. It was a tone that even Mr. Ishida himself had not heard from her. Was she finally becoming brave? 

For a long moment, they stared at each other eye to eye. Matt was still holding onto her in a tight embrace. Slowly, that grip became less tight when he stared at those innocent hazel eyes, begging for something he did not know what. But the voice in his head saying not to fall for her was heard and his grip tightened. Mimi almost winced at the violence. But without thinking and hungry for her, Matt leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. At first Mimi's reaction was shock, but when she felt his warm mouth on hers, she kissed him back.

They kissed for a while. Some guests turned their heads to them. Mimi was the first one to realize what was happening. She pulled away from Matt furiously. Her face was flushed in red and she pushed Matt away in shock. Matt had never seen Mimi so full of anger and hurt. What the hell was he thinking? To pull a stunt like that? Especially in front of his fellow digidestined?

"How dare you!" Mimi screamed at him.

Matt took a step back, a guilty expression on his face. Even the manipulative Mimi didn't deserve a treatment like this. But he wouldn't let her win the contest. His blue eyes trained on her. "But you accepted it. You enjoyed that kiss as much as I did."

Mimi looked as if she couldn't believe his words. What happened to that old Yama that she once admired? Where was the old him? His words were no longer his own, she could tell. Losing control, her tears finally gave in. Matt looked shocked. Mimi? This so-called innocent girl was… innocent after all? He saw through those misty hazel eyes of hers. Her eyes were full of hurt, anger, and hatred.

"I hate you!" she gasped and slapped him. Hard. "I thought you were better than that, Matt!"

His face was expressionless. He didn't move a muscle, except his hand touched his red cheek where Mimi had slapped it. He wanted to stop her from crying. To stop her from getting hurt. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't. Somehow, he just couldn't. He made no attempt to apologize, but his expression was blank.

"I can't believe you! I trusted you! I admired you! I--I… ARGH!!" she screeched. She sniffed and wiped away her tears. "I-I… liked you, Matt. I did once, and I had always wondered if you hated me or not. I guess I know that now!"

His blank expression finally turned into a realization, a realization of his own denying crush toward Mimi in their teenage years. Matt's face softened. He slowly took a step toward her.

"I HATE YOU!" her words now shot right through his heart. And his heart shattered into pieces as Mimi ran away from him, leaving the curious guests and Mr. Yamato "Matt" Ishida alone.

****

Michael looked up the stars, naming every constellation he knew. Still, this did not make him forget about that scene Mimi and Matt had made earlier in the ballroom. From observation, he knew that they loved each other. Matt tried so hard to hide it, but he just couldn't. He was too jealous of him and Mimi together. Of course, Michael was too. But it was not the way Matt was. This guy obviously had misunderstood their situation. Although Michael loved Mimi too, it just was not strong enough to build a romantic relationship.

He knew Matt just adored Mimi. He could tell it by just the way he looked at her, observed her with his cold desiring gaze. But Michael did not approve Matt's way of getting her. He was only attempting on hurting her.

After Mimi ran off like that, he went to ask everyone where she had gone, but he had finally witnessed her taking a cab back to her hotel suite. Michael didn't know why he didn't follow her. He was Mimi's best friend after all, and he had to do his part to support her.

He forgot about Mimi when he saw Matt Ishida standing by the side of the balcony next to him.

"Is that your way of getting, Mimi, if you don't mind my asking," Michael started the conversation.

Keeping his cool exterior, Matt answered. "Don't get in my way, Mike."

Michael chuckled. "You love her. You care about her. You've missed her all this time."

"Listen you!" Matt exclaimed in anger. He was not up to talking about Mimi right now. Especially with Michael. "Mimi left me with nothing but bad memories of her!"

"Yeah, because some chicken was denying his true feelings for her," Michael said. Matt gave him a look. It was now Michael's turn to smile in amusement. He saw the pain in Matt's blue eyes when he'd said that. He'd definitely hit it.

"The hell do you know about that!"

"Mimi admired you. She liked you. She couldn't even stop talking about you."

Matt softened for a moment then decided not to buy his tricks. "Right. She really did, huh?! You know how hurt I was with that manipulative 'saint'?!"

Michael shook his head. "Mimi's a wonderful girl. She's nice. She's caring…"

"You wouldn't be saying that now that you fell for her scheme!" Matt said angrily. 

He chuckled. "You seem to have misunderstood, Matt Ishida. Mimi and I are just friends. If you thought it was more than that, then you'd--"

"Thank you! That was all I needed to hear!" Matt interrupted.

Michael looked at him, surprised at his sudden change in mood. He smiled, partly for him, and partly for Mimi and Matt. In a second, Matt was gone in a flashed. He looked up at the sky again. Not even realizing it, a drop of tear fell down to his cheek.

****

Mimi rubbed off her puffy red eyes as she heard the knock on her door. Couldn't they read the 'Do not disturb' sign she had put on the doorknob? Well, whoever this jackass was, he sure needed new glasses. Mimi was still hurt at what Matt had done to her. He was nothing but a big fat liar, an asshole. She still couldn't believe it. That jerk had been playing with her all along. Love was no game, but unfortunately Mr. Ishida couldn't understand that. He was nothing but a big player. What a nice man he was. He was no longer a teenager. He should've known better than to play with her feelings. Matt took her for a fool. And she'd been struggling to resist his harsh words until now. He went too far already.

Somehow, she still had this feeling to go back to the party again and continued where she and Yamato had left off, but that was impossible now, knowing how she had treated him with her infamous Tachikawa slap. But now her thoughts drifted back to that passionate kissed they'd shared in the middle of the dance floor. She could just imagine the surprise faces of their friends. No doubt they'd probably be talking about her and Yama now. How she wished she could be in the arms of Yamato once again. She imagined him holding her tightly, tighter, closer, like they were one. Mimi imagined the warmth of his body, and touching his every muscle against her soft skin.

She angrily threw the pillow on the floor and went toward the door as she remembered it again. It was true that she had enjoyed his kiss, but she sure was not very fond of the reason behind it. Matt was just using her as his tool, to manipulate her, to embarrass her in front of the D.D's. Such cruel-cruel plan, but it was because Matt hated her so much with a fiery passion.

Now that Mimi had thought about it, she and Yama had used to argue a lot when they were little. They'd hardly even talked to each other! Though sometimes, they'd agree on a lot of things, and they both have common interests and… perhaps even part of the same clique, they'd never really mixed. They were like butter and marshmallows, oil and water, hot and cold, and pink and green. Even though they'd shared some common interests, they were two completely different people. And if you'd tried mixing them, you'd probably end up dead in hell.

Mimi shook her head at the horror of her ridiculous thoughts. She almost jumped up at the sudden bang of the door. Sighing in exasperation, she quickly rubbed off her eyes again and opened the door. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the guy she'd long in her arms.

She almost wanted to slap him again when she found him grinning at her happily as if nothing had happened. Why the nerve of this jerk to come all the way here! But she took a deep breath when Matt gave her a pleading gaze. She almost melted at the sight of him. He just looked so… fine! But Mimi remembered what he'd done earlier and her expression changed into anger.

"How dare you come in here after what you've done!" Mimi raged. 

"I came here so I can finish the dance with you, of course." Matt replied coolly.

Mimi looked at him in disbelief. She chuckled. "Oh? So you just expect me to run into your arms and actually 'dance' with you? With _'you'_?" She clearly emphasized the word 'you' as if it was a curse.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I mean, after all, you did enjoy that kiss we've shared back there, right?"

Mimi's eyes widened in surprised. She opened her mouth to say something. "Ha! Oh my god! I can't believe this!" she exclaimed. She glared at him, her once innocent eyes now burned in fury. "Just what the hell do you want from me, Mr. Ishida?"

"Do you really want to know what I want from you, Miss Tachikawa?" Matt asked in a challenging tone. Mimi raised an eyebrow and he continued. "I want you to come here and let me hold you in my arms. I want you to care about me. I want you to dance with me. I want you…"

Mimi laughed. "You want my what?!" she mocked. Matt could tell a slight blush forming on her cheeks and he listened to her, amused. "I'll tell you what, Mr. Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, former lead band member, you are full of shit! You ARE full of shit! Don't gimme your B.S. and act all so romantic! If you think I don't know what the hell you're scheming--"

"I want your love, Miss Mimi Tachikawa," Matt finished, interrupting her. "I do apologize for my odd behavior. I wasn't sure how to treat you. I didn't believe in you at first, and I'm sorry. I do trust you. And… I mean… I am giving you my love, if you are willing to accept it."

Mimi's face finally softened. Her heart pounded quickly. Now this was the other Matt Ishida that she had never seen before. Who would have thought that Mr. Ishida could be so romantic? So sappy? So sweet? And so… deliciously hot.

"I _can_ give you my love," Mimi said in a silent voice, without looking at him. She then turned her sincere hazel eyes on him. "But it will cost you…"

"Anything," he replied quickly.

"It will cost you…" she slowly walked toward him. "…exactly one dance and one date."

"As you wish, Miss Tachikawa."

~THE END~

****

A/N: This fic is a Matt/Mimi/Michael request at FAN. I know there's not much triangle here. You've got to forgive me! But I just don't want to hurt Michael. And I'm sorry if the ending's a bit rushed. Oh, I know Matt's a little mean. But he's at least 20 here and I want to portray him as a tough and rough man, but obviously it didn't quite turn out that way. He's ruthless, rather. ^^ I hope you guys liked this. I enjoyed writing this. Give me feedback by reviewing or by email at aeris_15@yahoo.com. Thanks!!

~~Kristine

~~~

BTW, Tai is NOT drunk! =) My friend thought that he was drunk on that scene where he saw Mimi and said she was a hot chick. Hahah… it would have been funny if he were though. Maybe I'll write a funnier version… =)


End file.
